Герой
by Merii-san
Summary: (Концовка "В воде") Уже повзрослевший Джош, узнав о смерти Алекса, вспоминает брата и что он значил для Джоша. Deathfic. В тексте использованы отрывки песни "Герой (Младший брат)" Михаила Архангельского. (Предполагается продолжение в не самом близком будущем, так что некоторые моменты здесь просто необходимы для него; если не нравится, то это просто моё видение)


Юноша, обнажённый по пояс, молча стоит в ванной комнате. Его лицо практически не выражает эмоций. Он лишь немного хмурится, но не более того. Как-то притупились в нём чувства за последние сутки. Кончились ещё прошлой ночью вместе со слезами.

Давно он уже не плакал. Он ведь уже не ребёнок, нет. Почти мужчина. Мужчины не плачут.

_Я когда-нибудь стану героем, как ты._

_Пусть не сразу, но всё-таки я научусь._

_Ты велел не бояться ночной темноты._

_Это глупо - бояться. И я не боюсь._

Когда родители рассказали ему о Договоре, он слушал, не понимая сути.

Когда они сказали ему о жертвах – о его друзьях, его _брате_ – он пытался сдерживать слёзы. Но эмоций было слишком много. И пусть не в слезах, но в яростных криках они находили свой выход. Тогда Джош впервые повысил голос на родителей, а они на него. Джош винил во всём их, а они доказывали необходимость произошедшего. Но их доводы лишь разжигали в парне ещё большую злость.

Когда отец дал ему пощёчину, он уже был не в силах сдерживаться. Едва слёзы показались на глаза, Джош убежал в свою комнату и заперся там. Открыв тайник за книжным шкафом, юноша залез внутрь и, закутавшись в спрятанную от родителей куртку брата, разрыдался. Не от того, что отец впервые поднял на него руку. Просто это стало последней каплей, которая окончательно выбила его из равновесия.

Все эти годы он мечтал, что когда-нибудь вновь встретится с братом, который счастливо живёт где-то далеко. Живёт. Гнусная ложь родителей, убивших нелюбимого сына. Убийство для общего блага. Ложь для любимого дитя.

Постепенно слёзы утихали и Джош успокаивался. Через какое-то время он услышал шум внизу, а затем голос матери, которая что-то неразборчиво кричала. Парень аккуратно сложил куртку Алекса, закрыл тайник и неспеша пошёл посмотреть что произошло. По пути он краем глаза заметил часы, показывающие немногим больше двух часов ночи. Спустившись по лестнице, он увидел мать, которая сидела в кресле и билась в истерике. В гостиной было ещё трое полицейских, двух из которых он не знал; третьего же он встречал пару раз, когда ходил к отцу на работу.

- Что случилось? – спросил Джош.

- Джошуа? – единственный знакомый ему полицейский обернулся на голос. – Ты… - тут мужчина оборвал себя, поняв, что Джоша сейчас интересует лишь ответ на его вопрос. Быстро собравшись с мыслями, полицейский сказал: - Твой отец попал в аварию. Похоже, не справился с управлением и врезался в фуру, ехавшую навстречу. Мне очень жаль, но он мёртв.

С каждым словом голос офицера становился всё менее твёрдым, хотя он говорит о произошедшем уже во второй раз за последние пять минут. Но на Джоша его слова не производят впечатления. Даже рыдания матери не колышут его сердце. После стольких пролитых слёз парень впал в какую-то апатию и сейчас он лишь слегка удивляется услышанному.

Полицейский заметил отсутствие реакции и списал это на выдержку юноши. В конце концов тот в скором времени займёт место отца и станет шерифом. Адам уже давно готовил сына к этому. Поэтому офицер приготовился отвечать на вопросы, словно своему начальнику. Но парню было плевать. Единственная мысль, которая была у него тогда в голове, - «Возможно ли, что это наказание за то, что он совершил?».

_Если встретится недруг в далёком пути_

_Или яростный зверь на тропинке лесной -_

_Попрошу их с дороги моей отойти!_

_Я не ведаю страха, пока ты со мной._

Юноша выпрямляет спину и смотрит в зеркало на стене. Но вместо себя в отражении он видит лишь своего брата. Только кожа чуть бледнее, плечи поуже, да и мускулов поменьше. В остальном же отличия практически незаметны. Парень внимательно рассматривает отражение, лишь иногда переводя взгляд на своё собственное тело. Нет, всё же было ещё одно отличие. Ведь на теле брата нашла отражение не только тяжёлая работа, но и регулярные побои. Да, в отличие от Джоша, Алекса постоянно били. За всё. Даже если виноват был Джош. Но Алекс всегда терпел и никогда не злился на Джоша. Алекс всегда любил своего младшего брата и готов был на всё ради него.

_Я от грозного ветра не спрячу лицо_

_И в суде не смолчу, где безвинных винят._

_Это очень легко - быть лихим храбрецом,_

_Если ты за спиною стоишь у меня._

- Ну скоро ты там? – послышался снизу детский голос, на что Алекс улыбнулся.

- Сейчас, сейчас. Ну куда так спешишь?

- Я собирался сегодня Джоуи позвать, чтобы мы уже играть могли. Ну а если ты ещё не достроил, то придётся завтра после школы, - обиженно объяснил мальчик, осматривая домик на дереве.

- Да ладно тебе! Тут только поручни доделать. Потом проверю всё и можете тут хоть ночевать, если родители разрешат.

Мальчик обрадовался одной мысли об этом и стал терпеливо наблюдать за старшим братом. Стоять на месте быстро наскучило и он то садился, то начинал мотаться по двору, смотря на творение брата с разных ракурсов. А найдя особенно удачный – широко улыбался.

Время летело незаметно и довольно скоро Алекс гордо объявил:

- Готово!

- Ура! – сразу крикнул младший Шеферд и радостно захлопал в ладоши. – Пойду, позвоню Джоуи!

Мальчик побежал к дому, но быстро остановился, после чего обернулся и, подбежав к брату, крепко его обнял и чмокнул в щёку.

- Спасибо, Алекс!

_Только даром судьба ничего не даёт..._

_Не проси - не допросишься вечных наград._

_Я не знаю когда, но однажды уйдёт_

_И оставит меня мой защитник, мой брат._

При воспоминании об этом юноша слегка улыбается, однако улыбка быстро сменяется горечью. Джош отрывается от рассматривания своих рук и вновь смотрит в зеркало, изучая своё лицо. А своё ли? Глаза брата, нос брата, губы брата… Джош вспоминает день, когда несколько лет назад впервые коротко подстригся. Родители были в шоке, когда увидели его. А когда узнали, что у Джоша причёска «как у Алекса», то разозлились. Они не любили любые напоминания о своём старшем сыне; избавились от всех его вещей, до каких только добрались. Разумеется, для них было шоком, когда в комнату вошёл Джош, как две капли воды похожий на своего брата.

Парень не знает, сколько времени он уже тут стоит, но ему всё равно. Он никуда не спешит.

Джош тщательно и неторопливо переосмысливает всю свою жизнь. Он прокручивает её в голове, вспоминая детали и придавая им новое значение. Он пытается понять, когда же всё пошло не так, но приходит к выводу, что «не так» было всегда.

Юноша слышит приглушённый шум за дверью, что вынуждает его поторопиться. Он бросает последний взгляд в зеркало. Джош пристально смотрит в глаза своему отражению, видя не себя, а Алекса, своего любимого брата, своего кумира.

- Я буду жить, Алекс. За нас двоих. Не волнуйся, со мной всё будет в порядке. Ведь я храбрый солдат.

С последними словами Джош улыбается, словно желая подбодрить Алекса, наблюдавшего за ним из зеркала. После этого он открывает дверь ванной комнаты и выходит из неё: радостно и решительно. Он даже успевает сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем замечает висящее на верёвке тело своей матери. Улыбка с лица Джоша постепенно исчезает. И вновь лишь удивление, никакой скорби. Совсем как вчера, когда приходили полицейские.

Заметив предсмертную записку, парень лишь горько усмехается:

«_Адам плохо себя вёл. На каждый грех должно быть наказание. Опасайся того, кто забрал его, так как он не выносит плохих поступков. Я слышу его скрипучий вопль и знаю, что уже поздно. Лиллиан тоже плохо себя вела_».


End file.
